Shizuo (Loonytwin)
Stats *Age: 24 *Sex: Male *Height: 6'8 *Weight: 154 lbs *Hair color: Blond/dirty blond *Eye color: hazel *Orientation: bisexual *Status: in a relationship(?) *Ethnicity: Japanese *Fears: None of your business *Weapons: poles(street ones not stripper ones...) *Current residence: The PPH house? *Notorious for: being unable to troll, tease friends, eat oreos constantly, been on the chat but doing homework and other times ignoring it, messing with Izaya and giving fanservice. *Website: DA Background To Be Written... Purple Pimp Hats Shizuo is Third in Command and is usually the one who will fight back the trolls, cussing and beating them down until they leave. He follows the orders of Alice, also known as "Boss" or "Sir". He also bosses Izaya around even though Izaya is a higher ranking, simply because he is the seme and Izaya will listen to what he says. Izaya will ban anyone from the chatrooms who Shizuo believes is a nusiance and needs to leave. Nicknames Although he doesn't have as many nicknames as Izaya, he still has gained a few. He doesn't respond to them, but at least it's a way to verify if you are talking to the right Shizuo. *Shizu-kun: Gained this nickname from Ryu. Simply because she has grown fond of him and thought he needed a nickname. *Cucumber: Gained this nickname from PPH members. After being asked personal questions while being drugged, Shizuo said he was the "size of a cucumber", and it stuck. He doesn't deny it. He actually brags about it to piss of Izaya. *Shizusaur: Origins of this nickname unknown. One day, the members of PPH just seemed to turn into dinosaurs, and Shizuo became the Shizusaur. *Papa Shizu: Gained this nickname from Shinra. After Shinra learned about all of Shizuo's children, he started calling him Papa Shizu. Izaya can't help but laugh everytime he hears, says or thinks of the nickname. *Daddy: Gained this nickname from Shinra. Just another way to pick on Shizuo about being a father. Pet names used frequently by Izaya: #Shizu-chan #Shizu #Bastard #Jackass #Darling #Dear #Hun #Baby #Sweetheart #Cinnamon #Pumpkin #Pineapple #Shizu-Ex Relationships *Alice: *Izaya: *Ryu: Children: Unfortunately, there is a well-known law of the internet. Awkward Silence creates gay babies. Thus, since he is "in a relationship" with Izaya, they have many babies. In fact, they have 19 (two of which are adopted?). He only claims to love one child, Mukuro. As each one is born, the two try to make the "gay baby" part null in void, and are working on creating a "normal one" so far, most are gay except for numbers 13 through 17, where most are traps or tranny's. Only one, Mukuro, turned out to be straight. That's most likely the reason why Shizuo loves him. Either that, or the fact his name is Mukuro. #Damian #Becca #Quin #Reficul #Tobias #Shizu Jr. #Iza-chan #Alejandro #Guuuuuuuuurl #Bon'Qui'Qui #V'Lanta'la'mana'ma'nisha #Devyn #Mukuro #Shamalamahamadingdong #Bob Marley #Hooplah #Zim #Shinra (adopted?) #Sunako (adopted?) They have a newly-appointed godmother, though she hates being referred to by that name (because she thinks it makes her sound old). She is normally known as Human Love. She tries to help out with the numerous (gay) kids. ---- Comments made by others can be made here. please put your chatroom name and then your comments. Example:'' Shizuo: Damn Flea...'' ---- Izaya: I find it funny that Shizu-chan even let me make this page for him~ Human: Is it okay if I edited it? >D